Typically game results of gaming devices are determined by analyzing a series of random selections associated with the game. For example, in spinning reel slot machines, a reel-stop position for each reel is randomly selected. Once each random selection is made, the combination of randomly selected reel-stop positions is analyzed to determine if the combination of symbols associated with the reel-stop positions results in an award for the player. Similarly, in video poker or blackjack random cards are selected and then analyzed to see if the combination of randomly selected cards results in an award for the player.
The process of making a series of random selections and then analyzing the results of these selections imposes several limitations both in the capabilities of gaming devices and the design of the games on the gaming devices. For the game devices themselves, the above process relies on multiple random selections in order to arrive at a specific outcome, which often makes for a very skewed distribution timelines for some awards and bonuses. Additionally, this conventional process limits the flexibility of the machine in awarding specific outcomes resulting from other triggering events. In the slot machine example, a random number must be used for each reel to determine which reel stop or stops are to be displayed on a game outcome display. With this conventional technique, large awards, for example, may hit on average only once every 10,000 games and secondary bonus games may hit, for example, once every 75 games on average. Due to the random nature of the determination process, however, the large award may still not have hit 100,000 games after the last time it hit. The bonus, on the other hand, may hit two times in a row and then not hit again for 250 games. Players are aware of the volatile nature of gaming devices; however, a player that experiences a long losing streak or a long streak with no significant wins may get frustrated and leave. Even if a player is not aware that a bonus may hit, for example, every 75 games on average, the player may expect the bonus or another significant award to occur periodically to stem the continued reduction of credits on the games credit meter from placing repeated wagers on the gaming device.
For demonstration purposes, certain reel stop combinations can be programmed into the game logic to illustrate a particular bonus or jackpot win. However, during actual game play in which a player is wagering on the outcome of the gaming device, the game outcomes are often limited by the combination of randomly selected reel stops; thereby limiting the ability to dictate certain symbol combinations displayed on the reels in response to triggering events. This dictation of certain symbol combinations may be desirable to alter the payback percentage of the gaming devices, provide bonuses to the players, or guarantee that certain gaming events happen within a given time frame.
In addition, during the design of a gaming device having spinning reels, it is often difficult to obtain multiple exact payback percentages for a given gaming machine because of the limitations involved in assigning values to each reel stop and/or setting up reel strips. For mechanical spinning reel games, reel strips typically include twenty-two physical reel stops. Game designers may assign a certain number of virtual stops or paytable stops to each of these physical stops to allow large prizes to be given away less than once every 10,648 spins. This allocation of virtual stops can be challenging when attempting to meet multiple precise payback percentage paytables as well as difficult in setting hit frequencies of winning symbol combinations. For multi-line video slot games, more precise payback percentage paytables are easier to obtain, but it still is difficult to balance the desired hit frequencies of certain outcomes with dialing in the desired payback percentage for the entire game paytable.